The Best Man
by GSRwriter52
Summary: Sara always told Grissom it might be too late. When a new CSI comes into the lab it appears that the time has come and that she has moved on. But what will he do when he finds out she's getting married?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Best Man 1?**

**Rating: R or M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own csi**

**Summary: A new man around csi has made Grissom realize how much he loves Sara, but he wonders if it's to late while he's standing as the best man of her wedding.**

**Part 1: Devin**

Grissom walked down the halls of csi introducing the newest member of his team. Devin was 26 years old, athletic built, with jet black hair, and a smooth voice.

" So Devin where did you transfer from?"

Devin smiled at Catherine's question. " I transferred from San Fransisco."

Grissom could tell she was standing behind him, he always knew.

He turned around to see her smiling, but she didn't seem to be smiling at him.

Following her gaze he realized that she was smiling a Devin.

" Devin is that you!" Devin didn't even move to see who was talking to him, instead he smiled and said," Sara I swear if that's you I will hurt you girl."

She giggled and ran and hugged him. " Baby what are you doing here?" He smiled and placed his hand on her cheek. " I transferred here, I'm working graveyard shift."

Grissom was gritting his teeth so hard that he thought they might chip. Catherine noticed and then saw that he was breaking his pencil by gripping it so tight. At first she didn't realize what was wrong until she realized that he was sending the death stare at Devin.

" Um..Grissom can I speak with you in your office really quick?" He didn't move.

" Grissom?" He jumped and then answered, " Yeah..sure."

Catherine followed him into his office and shut the door.

" Grissom your gonna have to be careful ok?" He raised his eyebrow and said," I don't know what your talking about." She smirked. " Look I know that your pissed off about this guy all over Sara, but look she really doesn't seem like she minds too bad."

" Just think before you act, and try to stay away from them ok?" He nodded and hung his head as he realized that this was possibly it. It did appear that Sara had a thing for Devin.

Catherine left when she realized that he was about to cry. She knew that she couldn't handle seeing him breakdown that way. When he heard the door close he finally let it out, his silent tears fell, he didn't even bother to wipe them. He didn't care.

**One Month Later**

Grissom walked in and saw Sara walking towards Catherine and when he saw Catherine's expression he knew something was up.

Devin and Sara had been friends in college, and for the past month they had been dating. She didn't talk to him anymore, and Devin wouldn't leave him alone.

Catherine saw Grissom standing in the doorway of his office with a confused expression and knew that she would have to be the new bearer.

" Grissom you look confused what's up?" " What was that look everyones giving Sara?"

Catherine sighed and said," You need to sit down and I'll tell you."

He gave her the eyebrow and slowly walked into his office.

" What's up Catherine?" " Gil you should be happy for her, for them ok?"

His heart seemed to beat faster and faster and he held his breath.

" Sara and Devin are getting married."

Catherine thought that he would react badly but she didn't expect him to pass out.

She tried to wake him up, and she couldn't.

Running to the door she quickly saw Nick and yelled," Nick help!"

He gave her an awkward look. " What do you need help with?"

" Grissom passed out, I can't lift him up!" Nick ran into Grissom's office and lifted him up and onto his couch. " Catherine go get some water ok?" She nodded and left.

Nick heard Grissom moan and let out a breath. " Grissom wake up!"

He opened his eye's and said," This can't be happening."

" What can't be happening?" " She can't marry him, she's supposed to marry me and forgive me, and we'll have k...

Catherine quickly stopped him. " Grissom here drink this."

Grissom had just gotten back to his self when Devin walked in smiling.

" Grissom I have a really important question for you."

Gil felt like charging Devin and choking him, but he didn't.

" What?" " Well as you know Sara and I are getting married."

Grissom winced a bit hearing that. " Yeah, so what's your question?"

" Will you be my best man?" " I feel like I've gotten to know you over just the small amount of time that we've known each other and I know that Sara thinks very highly of you, and I know you've helped her out a lot."

Grissom sat there thinking. " You know what, If it means that much to you then yes."

Devin smiled and thanked him while Grissom was thinking, ' What am I going to do? It will kill me to see her marry anyone but me.'

He sank into his chair and then heard a knock on his door. He looked up to see Sara smiling at him.

" Sara what do you need?" She slowly walked in and shut the door.

" Grissom I wanted to know what you think about this whole best man thing?"

He didn't even look at her. " I hate it, but I can tell that it means a lot to him so I'm going to do it."

She would never admit it but she had started thinking about what it would be like to come into work and tell everyone that her and Grissom were getting married.

She loved Devin, but she would never love anyone as much as she loved Grissom.

" Look Grissom would you like to go get something to drink after work?"

He looked up and said," Sure."

He knew that nothing would be able to happen now between them, but he just wanted to be near her.

She knew it was risky, but she really just wanted to be with him away from work, and away from Devin.

TBC?...

Should I write more? This is one of two stories I'm writing right now. Feedback please.

Thanks,

Ash


	2. Chapter 2

**The Best Man: Part Two**

Grissom and Sara went to a little bar down the strip called The Trolley Stop. It was new and neither of them had been there before. After they sat down the silence and tension rose.

Sara could tell that Grissom was more tense than usual and like she seemed to have done in the past she started to ' over talk '. " Grissom you seem tense what's up?"

Grissom thought about just telling her the truth. Telling her that he loved her, and he would do anything for her to be with him. But he knew it wouldn't be that easy, so he lied.

" I just um...I'm just tired of being alone." Well it was kinda true, he just forgot to say,' and I want you to help me with this.'

Sara winced on the inside and thought,' Well you had a chance of being with me and not being alone. I guess I just wasn't good enough.'

Instead of saying that she looked at her beer and said," Well we can start to help that right now. There has to be at least a dozen women in here and I'm sure that almost all of them would like you."

He smiled. " But if I went home with any woman in here it would be just for one night, they are probably married, and they might have diseases."

Sara laughed and so did he. " You are so funny. I forgot how funny you are."

He smiled and then he over talked. " I forgot how beautiful you are when you smile."

Sara almost thought she was hearing things, but when she saw him start to blush she let a small smile escape her lips. The she started to remember about Devin.

She knew that she shouldn't be having these feelings about Grissom while being engaged to another man. But somehow she knew that she would never fully get over Grissom. He was a part of her, he had been there for her when she cried and held her hand and told her it was going to be ok, and that she was strong.

Devin had always been nice to her. They had dated off and on through college and she broke it off for the last time with him after she had met a man in the hallway of her dorm.

She didn't know what his name was. But he was the most handsome man she had ever laid eye's on. His lips curved when he smiled, and his eye's sparkled with a blue tent that were mezmorizing. His body was perfect, his hair short with little curls.

After she left her hallway she had went to her lecture and saw him again, she couldn't believe it. His name was Gil Grissom, and he was her professor for a week.

Grissom saw that Sara had zoned out on him and wondered if she was thinking about Devin. He decided to see if she really did care for Devin or if she had feelings for him. He stood up and walked over to the bar and asked the bar tender for a pen. He grabbed a napkin and wrote down a message. After he was done he walked over to a woman at the bar and slid it under her hand, winked and walked back to his seat.

Sara had watched this and was sick to her stomach. The thought of him touching anyone but her made her sick. When he sat down she said," What was that?"

He smiled he knew when she sounded agitated. " I took your advice maybe a woman in this bar will quench my apatite for affection." She couldn't believe she had heard the word affection come out of his mouth. " Oh." She couldn't say anything just sat and stared.

She was going to say it, she was going to tell Grissom that she still liked him. She went to open her mouth to speak when the woman walked up to the table and placed a napkin on his lap and smiled.

Sara was going to vomit. What was she thinking when she told him to find a woman in this bar. Well she actually didn't think he would do anything, it didn't seem like him.

He opened the napkin and read it and smiled. He knew Sara was not liking this but what she didn't know what that inside the napkin that he had handed the woman had a fifty dollar bill and read, ' I need your help here's money. Act like your interested in me. Please just help me. '

Sara saw his smile and decided to get nosy. " So what's your little love note say?"

He looked up at her and said," Um...can you excuse me for a little bit?" Sara was about to yell no, but she blurted out the next thing that came to her mind. " Why?"

She wanted to kick herself for saying it.

He smiled and thought about what he was going to tell her. The note really read, 'sure thing, come talk to me if you want.'

" Um...She wants to talk in a more private place." He started to blush and Sara wanted to press the issue even further.

" Where is more private? This bar isn't got much more room than this?"

He wanted to kick his own ass for opening his mouth before speaking. " In the bathroom." Sara's jaw fell to the table and all she could do was nod her head.

He stood up and walked over to the woman and whispered the plan into her ear. She giggled and acted like he was wooing her when she saw Sara watching.

Sara watched in horror as the woman grabbed Grissom's hand and lead him to the women's bathroom.

After the door was shut she felt like crying. Then she thought to herself, ' Why are you feeling this way? You have an amazing guy that you are getting married to."

It had been about ten minutes and she was getting worse. She had ordered two more beers while he had been gone and was almost done with the second when he walked back to the table.

He sat down and saw the beer bottles and smiled in the inside. He knew his planned had worked, but would it work all the way?

Sara looked and noticed that he had lipstick on his neck, and two of his buttons on his shirt weren't buttoned.

" Um...You have lipstick on your neck." He quickly wiped his neck and smiled.

" You were right she was just what I needed. Plus she was amazing."

Sara decided that she was done she couldn't deal with this anymore. The feelings, and the pain were too much.

" Grissom I think I'm going to call it a night." He looked up and nodded. " Me too, I'm going to ask Sophia if she wants to come over and stay the night."

Sara's head snapped up. Grissom said this and smiled, he knew that she would be thinking about Sophia at work, but he was referring to the woman at the bar.

" What?" " Sophia, the woman I just met." Sara was crushed. " I hope you have a good night Grissom." With that she picked up her purse and left.

He ran over to Sophia and thanked her for her help, then ran outside to his car. He wasn't going to let her get away, not this time. But he was afraid of one thing, that he was going to be too late. He walked outside into the parking lot and was unlocking his car when he felt to hands on his shoulders roughly grab him and turn him so that his back was against his car door. The only thing he saw was Sara's piercing eye's before her lips attacked his.

Her lips were rough but then when he started to kiss her back the kiss became tender and passionate. With tongues and lips tangled they both forgot where they were and were lost in the moment. Sara broke the kiss and he leaned his forehead to her while catching his breath.

" Wow." Sara smiled as Grissom grinned. " I never thought that would happed." Just then Sara's phone went off and Grissom let her out of his embrace.

She checked her caller ID and realized that it was Devin.

" Devin, hey whats up?" Grissom listened and saw her eye's start to wander.

" Where am I? I'm with Grissom we are going over some case files at his place, it could take a while."

Grissom smiled, ' So she's planning on coming home with me?' As he heard Sara say bye to Devin he couldn't help it and attacked her lips. " Griss, take me home with you." She didn't have to say anything else, but the questions that were burning in Grissom's head still remained as they drove to his house. Questions that he didn't know if he wanted to answers to.

TBC?

Hey sorry it took me so long to post this second part! Should I write more? Feedback please, thanks for reading!

Ash


	3. Chapter 3

**The Best Man: Part three ( Rated NC-17 )**

Sara sighed as Grissom's hands roamed her bare back. The bedroom wall was cold on her flesh but she didn't care. She was with him, finally.

His lips and tongue felt like silk on her neck as her finger's tangled into his salt and pepper curls.

She knew his neighbors must have freaked out when they had first arrived at his house. They made it to the door, but when he was trying to unlock it Sara couldn't help herself and made a little scene. But nothing to...explicit.

She quickly rid him of his shirt revealing his smooth muscular chest. For his age he was in amazing shape, she wondered why he hid his body with his baggy clothes. She had always wanted to run kisses over his neck, and now she finally did. He moaned as she did and the moans sent vibrations to her tongue. He tasted salty sweet,and before she knew it he was carrying her down his hallway to the bedroom.

He kicked the door with his foot sending it slamming into the wall. But he didn't care about the wall, all he cared about was showing Sara how he felt about her, and that he wanted her like he wanted no other woman.

She couldn't believe what was happening. For years she had longed for the love of this man, and now she was actually with him. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Sara unbuckled his belt and rid him of his pants, leaving him in his boxers looking pretty impressive. She saw how he blushed and placed her hand on his chin and tilted his head so that his eye's were level with hers. " My, My Dr. Grissom. Someone is happy to see me!" She smiled and giggled when she saw the smile on his face.

It seemed like slow motion as she watched him lick his lips and then slowly lower his mouth to hers in a tender yet passionate kiss. Soon they were both skin or skin, it seemed that he was on fire just by the touch of her bare skin beneath him. He had only dreamed about being this close to her, and now the reality was amazing to him. His heart was pouring out to her.

She had never imagined their first time to be this way. She had always imagined it to be tender, but it was beyond that. This was the most intense love making she had ever participated in, the reality just like Grissom was rocking her world.

Looking into his swirling eye's they reminded her of the ocean during a hurricane, the love and desire was evident in his stare.

She tightened her legs around his waist sending him deeper within her. His moans came from an unknown place deep within him. Her nails scraping over his slick and sweaty back were driving him crazy.

She pulled his lips down to hers again, he sped up the pace of his thrusts causing her to moan into his mouth. In between kisses he said," Never want to let..y.you go." He buried his head in the crook of her neck as they both climaxed together.

The normal silence that usually occupied his room was replaced by sighs and heavy breathing as they lay together wrapped in each others arms.

Sara's head was lying over his heart listening to it come back down to normal. He lightly ran his fingertip's over her bare shoulders. " Sara...this was more than amazing." She smiled and placed a kiss on his chest. " I agree...I never imagined it to be that good. Don't take that the wrong way either, it was heaven."

They both stayed that way, embracing each other until sleep overtook them.

The next morning he awoke feeling cold, when he moved his arm to pull her close to him he felt only the cool sheets of his bed. When he opened his eye's he couldn't believe it, she was gone.

He got dressed and sat in the kitchen. He tried to eat breakfast but he wasn't hungry. His mind wouldn't stop asking questions, he couldn't help but wonder is the previous night was just because of her alcohol consumption or if she had realized after he had fallen asleep that she didn't love him after all.

The drive to work was long and it seemed as if every song on the radio reminded him of her. So he drove in silence.

As he pulled into the parking lot he saw her car and immediately his pulse rose as his heart started beating faster and faster.

He walked into the building and quickly made it to his office and shut the door. It wasn't until after he sat down that he realized how much everything was effecting him.

A knock at the door awoke him from his thoughts. " Come in."

As he watched the door open he hoped that it was her, but actually it was Devin.

" Devin what ca I do for you?" Devin smiled and took a seat in front of Gil's desk.

" Gil I was wondering if you had a date for the wedding?" The sound of wedding made him feel sick.

He shook his head. " No, why?" Devin clasped his hand's together and smiled.

" Good, I would really like to introduce you to someone." Grissom sighed," I don't know Devin I really don't need a date." " Oh, come on her name's Casey, she's a really good friend of mine and I think you two have a lot in common."

Grissom just sat and watched Devin go on and on. " Well, I'll have to meet her first."

" She's stopping to have lunch with Sara and I, why don't you come with us?"

The sound of Sara's name stopped his heart. " Sure, when and where?" After it seemed like an eternity it was lunch time, he was going to see Sara. But he was also going to meet Casey.

As he walked into the diner he spotted Sara and Devin and a very attractive woman sitting at a corner booth. He walked up to the table and Devin quickly stood up.

" Ok, Casey this is Gil Grissom, Grissom this is Casey Haynes." The woman smiled and shook his hand. As they all sat down he couldn't help but look across the table to meet Sara's eye's.

" So Gil what do you like to do in your spare time?" He looked at Casey and said," I don't have much spare time honestly." She smiled and ran her hand over his sending Sara into a silent jealousy. " You have to do something." He put his arm around the back of the booth causing Sara to almost slam her fist on the table in anger. " Well, I like to ride roller coasters, and listen to Pink Floyd."

Casey laughed and said," Oh my gosh I love Pink Floyd I have every album ever made or at least close to it." He smiled and said," No kidding."

At the end of lunch he realized that he might as well give it a try with Casey because it became clear to him that Sara was never going to be his, she would always be Devin's.

As they all stood her paid for his and Casey's and said," Well Casey would you like to be my date for their wedding?" She smiled and nodded. " Absolutely, maybe we can get together sometime tonight and get to know each other a little better?"

He nodded and said," Yeah, I'd like that."

Sara couldn't take it anymore and faked a phone call. " Hello? Really let me ask him hold on." Grissom I need to speak to you outside in private it's confidential information about the Norman Case."

He looked at her awkward and just went along with it. " Ok. Um...Devin Sara and I might be a while why don't you go and head back to the lab I'll drive Sara and I back."

Devin nodded and kissed Sara on the cheek goodbye, and before Grissom could react Casey laid a quick one on him and left him standing there stunned.

As they walked outside to the parking lot to his car she lost it.

" Ok, first of all what the hell are you doing dating Casey?" He turned to her with the look of pure hatred in his eye's. " Your finance set us up, for YOUR wedding!" " Why did you leave like that? I woke up and reached for you and all I found were cold sheets!"

She went to speak and was surprised when he wouldn't let her speak.

" I thought that what we shared last night would change something,but I guess I was wrong. Did you plan on leaving?"

She let her eye's fill with tears and said," No I didn't plan on leaving and what we had last night did change things." He looked at her with nothing but a hurt look in his eye's.

" Sara do you realize how hard it was for me to open my heart up to you, I practically had my heart hanging out and you just ripped it out. You wondered all these years why I never once could act on my feelings for you, and now you see why."

With that being said he jumped in his car and waited for her to get in so they could leave.

Within fifteen minutes they were at the lab,neither one talking to the other.

Sara went to tell him that she knew she was wrong he didn't even stay in the car, the door slammed before she could even open her mouth. She watched him walk with his head down into the lab and just sat there and cried. What had she done? She did love him, and nothing that happened the previous night was real, and meant more to her than he would ever think.

Shift was almost over and he had been in his office for three hours just staring at his spider. So many thoughts and emotions where running through him, emotions he had never felt before and they scared him to death. He couldn't imagine Sara not in his life, in the his arm's, but he knew that what happened between them was a one time deal, and that it would never happed again.

He sighed and was packing up to go home when he heard a knock on his door.

" Come on in." He looked up to see Sara standing in front of him with tear stains running down her face. He couldn't move, he wanted to go and wipe the tears from her eyes and kiss her, but he couldn't.

He put his laptop in its case and began to walk past her and leave when she whispered through her tears," Griss Please." He stopped at the closed door and turned around.

" Sara I can't do this, there isn't anything I can do right now that would fix any of this."

Her tears ran down her red cheeks and the sight made him feel weak. Not being able to take it anymore he walked to her side and pulled her to him in a tight embrace.

She started to shake uncontrollably and he realized how hard she was crying. " Sara I can't help you, you are going to be married in two days. He cares about you, you need to go and be with him." He pulled her off of him and opened the door to leave when she spoke," But I love you, and I need you." He didn't even turn around. " Then I guess that's your problem isn't it?" With those word being said he left.

Once he was in his car he finally let his tears fall. Those were the hardest words he had ever had to say in his life,but he knew that it had to be done. Even if it meant giving up any hope for the life and love he so deeply desired. The drive home was short, but when he walked up to his door he was surprised, what was she doing here he hadn't told her where he lived?

TBC...?...Feedback please!

Thanks for reading, should I continue?

Ash


	4. Chapter 4

**The Best Man: Part 4**

Grissom approached his door with caution, she was kinda freaking him out.

" Casey what are you doing here? How did you find out where I lived?" She smiled and when he reached the door she hugged him. " I thought we could get to know each other, and Devin told me where you lived." He didn't know what to do so he let her come in to talk.

But it was obvious to him after they walked inside talking was the last thing on her mind as she ran her hand over his right shoulder, and then slowly down his back. Her eye's never leaving his.

" Gil I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we met." He felt like laughing. " Um...ok." He noticed that she had stopped touching him and he let out a sigh of relief, that was until he turned around and saw she had taken her top off and was walking towards him.

He didn't have time to do anything before she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. He thanked God when he heard a knock at his door.

" Um...Hold on I'll be right back." She smiled and nodded.

Once he reached the door and opened it he saw Sara still with tear stains on her cheeks.

" Grissom I'm sorry, can we talk please." He opened his mouth to speak when two arms wrapped themselves around him from behind and Casey laid her head on his shoulder.

Sara's mouth fell open and she didn't know what to say or do.

" Sara is this important because Gil and I were getting to know each other if you know what I mean." Sara just stood there. " I'll just see you tomorrow Griss, sorry I interrupted."

Her voice cracked as she said the last line.

Casey shut the door and then started her assault on his neck. He couldn't do it.

He grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her off of him. " Casey look, I can't do this." She stopped and looked at him and then said," Too fast? We can always wait if you want to?" He didn't know what to say. " Yeah too fast for me, and I'm tired." She smiled and kissed him, put her shirt back on and left without a word.

Once the door was shut he said to no one," Oh my God she's pshyco." He went and took a shower, and then went to bed. Sleep wouldn't come and he ended up staring at the ceiling for hours until his cell phone started ringing.

He rolled over and answered it. " Grissom?" Silence was on the other end followed by what sounded like someone crying. " Sara?" Her words were soft and hushed. " I'm sorry, I wanted you to know that." He felt like crying himself. " Sara honey where are you? Are you ok?" " I'm fine I'm at home, Devins asleep but I couldn't sleep I kept thinking about you." He sighed and closed his eye's.

" Sara...I think you should get some sleep your getting married tomorrow."

" I know I am, but I wonder if I should call of the wedding." He took in a breath.

" Why would you do that?" " Because I want to be with you." He hung his head, and forced the words out of his mouth. " Sara you need to be with him, what we had would never last, and I'm already in a relationship as you saw." She didn't say anything else and all he heard was the click from her end of the line.

He placed his phone down and went to his closet and pulled out the tux he was going to be wearing in the next eight hours, at Sara's wedding. He knew that he should have acted on his feelings for her. Now he was going to pay the price, but he knew that at least Devin cared for Sara, and she would be well taken care of.

**ONE HOUR BEFORE THE WEDDING**

Grissom was at the church sitting outside already in his tux. He never imagined Sara's wedding this way. He had always imagined himself standing at the alter watching her walk towards him smiling. But as he saw Devin standing in the church parking lot the reality set in and he felt like crying, so he hung his head and cried.

After ten minutes he made sure that he didn't look like he had been crying and got out of his car. As he walked inside the church he saw everyone there getting everything ready.

Then he saw Devin walking towards him with a huge smile on his face. " Gil can you believe it! I am so happy, this is the best day of my life." Grissom gave him a little smile and said," Yeah, it's unbelievable."

He was standing in the bathroom when a knock came at the mens room door. " What?"

Casey's voice answered," There ready to almost start, it's time." He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. " I'm coming."

The walk in had been dreadful, Casey was beaming a huge smile while on his arm and he thanked God once she had to go to the bridesmaid side. He was standing directly behind Devin and he could see how happy Devin was, and he only wished that he was the one standing there waiting on Sara to walk down the aisle to marry him.

Then the music started and the flower girls and ring bearer made their way up to the alter. Following behind them was Sara walking on Brass's arm. Since Sara didn't have a father she chose the man who she had always felt treated her like his daughter,Brass was extremely excited when she asked him and he happily agreed.

The minister started,"Who brings this woman to marry this man? " Brass spoke, " I do."

"This is the time that you have chosen to become husband and wife. We are here not only to witness your commitment to each other, but to wish you every happiness in your future life together. Marriage is founded on sincerity and understanding which leads to tolerance, confidence and trust. We believe that those qualities which have attracted you both to each other, can be best developed during a life spent together. A happy marriage will enable you to establish a home with love and stability where your family and friends will always be welcome"

Grissom's eye's locked with Sara's and he gave her a small smile before the minister started again." Sara and Devin. Two lives, two people, so very different, yet so similar. Together we stand as one, sharing our future as it comes. The past is that past. Buds are yet to blossom, with care and trust, the best is yet to be revealed. Honesty and kindness, are the fruits of love. Lord bless this day and always to enrich us so our love will never end. Before you are joined together in marriage in my presence and in the presence of these your family and witnesses, I am bound to remind you of the solemn and firm nature of the relationship into which you are about to enter. Marriage as most of us understand it, is the voluntary commitment of a man to a woman and a woman to a man to the exclusion of all others and is entered into with the desire, the hope and the firm intention that it will last for life." " I will now ask you to say your vows."

Grissom's gaze fell to the ground, he swore he could feel his soul fading as they read their vows.

" Sara, Devin, Marriage was begun that a man and a woman might learn to love, and in loving, know joy. That they might learn to share pain, and in sharing, know strength. That they might learn to give, and in giving, know unity. And marriage was begun so that through their joy, their strength, and their unity, a man and a woman might become creators of life itself. We are not angels, nor are we gods. Love can become hatred; joy, sorrow; marriage, divorce. But we are not condemned to failure. The wounds of sorrow can be healed, and new life built on the learnings of the old. This is the reason for our gathering today. To renew our faith in the strength of hope and the power of love. Into this holy union Sara and Devin now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now or else forever hold your peace."

Everyone looked around, Grissom could taste the blood in his mouth from biting his lip so that he wouldn't say anything to ruin this day.

The minister nodded his head and said, " Ok...

Grissom couldn't take it he raised his hand and said, " I'm sorry but, I object to this marriage." Devin's mouth fell open and the shock could be heard throughout the church.

He walked down in front of the alter where they were standing and said, " I'm sorry but I have to say this before I go crazy." He saw that Sara and Devin were no longer holding hands so he took the opportunity and took her hand's in his.

He could see Devin looked like he was about to either cry, or kill him.

Looking straight into Sara's eyes with tears in his own he said," Sara I know that I haven't always been good to you, I know that I don't deserve even your friendship. I definitely don't deserve you heart. The past few years I have been an ass to you, but the last few months we have grown I believe and I know that Devin loves you, and he's a great guy. But Sara believe me when I say that he will never love you as much as I do. Even if you kick me out of here after I say this know that my heart will always be with you, and that I love you more than life itself." He watched as her tears fell and she looked as though she was going to pass out.

She looked from Grissom to Devin, from Devin to the congregation and spoke.

TBC...?...

What ya think should I finish? Feedback please!

Ash


	5. Chapter 5

**The Best Man: Part Five**

Sara could hear each of her heart beats and wondered if everyone else could hear it too. Slowly she turned to Devin and saw the tears forming in his eye's and she also noticed that his fists were clenched in anger. As she looked at Grissom she knew that he must have really been hurting or else he wouldn't have done anything, like before.

But the question she kept asking herself was what if he decides that he doesn't want me, that he doesn't want this. I wouldn't know what to do, i wouldn't be able to take it.

So instead of doing what her heart said she turned to Grissom and said," I don't know what the hell you are trying to pull with this Grissom, but it's not going to work. I'm marrying Devin, and I want you gone!"

With that being said Grissom was escorted out of the church. As he sat in his car he started to cry and after a few minutes he drove home, opened his front door and found Casey sitting on his couch.

" Hey." He was already having a bad day and he wasn't in the mood for this.

When she stood up and started to walk towards him he lost it. " What the fuck are you doing here?"

Her facial expression changed and she said," Look I like you, I know now that you don't like me the same way. I just came by to make sure you were OK. I should be at the reception right now, but instead I came by to check on you so the least you could do is not yell at me!"

He gritted his teeth, he never liked to yell at a woman. " Look I'm sorry I just don't really know what to do right now." She nodded her head and said," Look I know that this might not be the best thing to do, but seeing as this is the only way I might be able to get this um... maybe some no strings attached sex would help?"

His head popped up and he just looked at her. " Why do you like me so much? I have done nothing but treated you bad since we met." She smiled and said," Look there's just something about you that I like. So how bout it?"

He thought for a moment about how bad of an idea this was. But at that point and time he decided that he didn't care if it was wrong, he just wanted someone to be with.

He looked at her and removed his jacket. " Sure."

**The Reception**

Sara sat there and looked at her ring and then looked to the man on her right. It should be Grissom sitting there,and she knew. She was too afraid that he would leave her all alone or push her away like before. When it was time for them to start dancing she told him that she had to use the bathroom and decided it was time to make her escape. She was going to go to Grissom, and she was going to try and fix what she knew that she screwed up.

She grabbed a change of clothes and headed to his house. Once she got there she walked up to the door and knocked. After a few minutes she decided to use the spare key he had under his doormat. When she opened the door she saw his jacket on the couch, but didn't see him. When she started to make her way down his hall to see if maybe he was sleeping she heard moaning and wondered if he was ok. She started to walk faster until she heard an unmistakable noise. As she slowed down and walked further down the hall it got louder. " Oh God! " Wondering if she should just leave she stood there frozen.

Finally she came to a conclusion. She left her wedding reception to come and talk to him, even if he was with someone else she was going to at least see him. If he was with another woman she might also kick some ass. Taking a deep breath she tried to prepare herself for what she knew she was about to see. His door was cracked open just a bit, slowly opening it with her right hand she walked in.

He jaw dropped as she saw Casey on top of him. She realized that nothing in the world could have prepared her for seeing him with another woman. Grissom saw her standing there and quickly stopped what he was doing and sat up.

" Sara?" The tears started to run freely down her cheeks as she backed slowly out of the room dropping the spare key in the hallway floor.

He quickly got his boxers and pants on and ran after her. By the time he reached the living room she was already out the door, not caring that he had no shirt on and his pants were falling down he ran after her.

" Sara wait!" She stopped and turned around. " Grissom what was that? You told me no less than an hour ago that you loved me and wanted to be with me and I come over and find you sleeping with a woman you barely know!"

He started to get angry. " Look at yourself you have no right to be mad at me! No less than 8 hours ago you told me you wanted to call of your wedding because you wanted to be with me. Look at your left hand Sara what is that? I'll tell you what it is, it's a ring that says that you belong to another man forever. So don't start yelling at me."

Casey was fully dressed and walked outside to see his neighbors had all come outside on their porches to watch.

She started to cry even more. " Look I made a mistake! I married the wrong man. I should have been marrying you, but it was so terrifying just thinking about it!"

" What do you mean?"

She let out a sigh. " I mean thinking about how for more than six years you have been toying with my heart, and every time that I seemed to get close to you, you would distance yourself and run away. All I could think about was what what would happen if you did that again. What if you ran away from us like you did before!"

He started to walk closer to her. " Sara I would never do that. I did that before when I didn't know what to do. You make me feel things that I have never felt before. You made me realize what love is Sara."

She looked his straight in the eye's and said," Well then tel me Griss what is love?"

His eye's never left hers as he spoke. " Sara love can mean so many things, but I to me it means going home and wondering what that other person in doing. Wondering if they are asleep, and if they are wishing you were there to hold them. I would come home every night and wonder what you were doing. I would pick up the phone to call you and ask you to go out sometime and I couldn't. I go to bed and dream of you and wake up and feel more refreshed than I ever have in my life." Sara watched with her jaw dropped. His tears now started to slowly fall.

" I never thought that we would be together because I didn't know what would happen if one day i screwed up and you left me and never came back. Because I couldn't live with that, if I got you I wouldn't ever be able to let go of you. That night that we made love, it was special. It wasn't just sex, what you just walked in on was just sex. When I looked into your eye's that night and saw the desire and the love I knew that it was too late to ever turn back Sara."

" But when I finally took that chance at your wedding and you shot me down I felt like you had just put my heart in a blender and shred it to pieces."

Sara stood there not knowing what to say, so instead of using words she walked up to him and ran a hand over his shoulder.

" Griss I am so sorry. I do love you, I don't love Devin. I wouldn't have come here if I didn't." He shivered as she ran her hand over his shoulder.

She let her head down and acting on instinct he pulled her close to him in a warm embrace.

They both seemed to forget where they were and to be honest they didn't care.

He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face up to meet his. He looked into he eye's and then slowly lowered his lips to hers. It started out as slow, but gradually gained speed and intensity.

Neither one of them noticed the car that pulled up in his drive way. No one noticed Devin standing there until it was too late.

Sara screamed as she watched Grissom fall and the blood stain her clothes and the driveway. Falling to her knees in tears she cradled his head as she heard the sirens of the help she prayed that it would be ok, that she wouldn't lose him.

As she looked up she saw the evil in Devin's eye's as he dropped the gun to the ground and smiled." I told you once Sara that on one would take you away from me, and that we belonged together. I don't break my promises."

Grissom started to cough up blood and she felt his body go limp in her arms. The paramedics rushed over to him and quickly started working, she couldn't move she just sat there and saw the blood. His blood on her hands.

Brass pulled up and was worried he had recognized the address as Grissom's when the call came in and he started to get worried. When he saw Sara covered in blood, Grissom on a stretcher, and Devin being handcuffed his heart sank. He hoped Grissom would make it, but by the looks of how he wasn't responding he knew that this day might end worse than anyone imagined. He placed Sara in his car and drove behind the ambulance and silently prayed. Sara had so many things running through her head, but the main question was, " Is Grissom going to make it?"

**TBC...? Feedback please.**

**Should I continue?**

**Ash**


	6. Chapter 6

Sara seemed to be in a trance the entire way to the hospital. It seemed like the past few months had been nothing but a traumatic roller coaster that never ended. The look in Devin's eyes seemed so cold that the scene that had been played out only moments before was still playing in her head like a movie.

Brass was watching Sara the entire ride behind the ambulance and he noticed that she wasn't even blinking. He knew about the night Sara and Gil had shared together. When he had woken up and Sara wasn't there he had called Brass and he could practically hear the sound of the blood seeping from the tears in Gil's heart. His only thoughts now were the prayers for his friend only feet in front of him fighting for his life.

When they pulled into the hospital parking lot he saw Sara grip the door handle. "Sara, just wait they won't let you near him right now. Let me park and then we will get in there." She still didn't let loose of the door handle, but she sat back and let new tears fall.

"I can't loose him Jim, I love him so much. If he dies I will die with him."

He helped her quickly out of the car as they made their way into the hospital. "He's going to make it Sara. He loves you too much to leave you."

**1 Hour Later**

Sara had been going nuts. No one would tell her anything. Now everyone from the lab seemed to be pacing the hospital hallways and waiting rooms.

Brass noticed a change in Sara's posture, looking up he saw a Dr. walking towards them.

"Is the family of Gil Grissom here?" Sara shot up and ran to the Dr. "Yes, we're here. Is he ok?"

The Dr. looked as saw how many people were in the waiting room and said," Could you all please sit?" Everyone sat down and Sara thought only the worst. 'He's telling us to sit because he didn't make it. Oh my God Grissom is gone.'

"Mr. Grissom sustained a gunshot to the chest which lodged very close to his heart, When he came in he had went into Cardiac Arrest. We had to do surgery, in which he lost a lot of blood. We had to insert a chest tube, which is keeping the fluids and blood out of his lungs."

Sara could feel her heart sinking even lower than it already was. "What are his chances?"

The Dr. let out a sigh and said," If he makes it through the night…forty percent. I hate having to tell you this but; if there is any other family that is close to him now would be the time to call them." The Dr. then silently stood and left the waiting room.

Sara fell apart and once again started to cry. "If I never would have told him I loved him, this wouldn't have happened. It's my entire fault. I killed him."

Nick pulled Sara to him and tried to calm her down. " Sar this is not your fault, you didn't pull the trigger. Devin did."

Catherine stood up and said," I'm going to call Gil's mom."

The dark storm clouds made their way over the Vegas city, and the rain started. The only thing is, when it starts to rain in Vegas it seems to never stop, and only get worse by the minute.

**TBC? I'm sorry I know this is short, but I have been really busy. My Uncle was just in a motorcycle accident, and I'm at my grandparents all day so I don't really have time to write. But I am trying to update for everyone. Feedback please. **

**Ash**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I just want to apologize for an update taking this long…my life has been completely turned upside down lately. I hope you like this update I will try and update again this week.**

Catherine came back from calling Grissom's mom and sat down. "His mom's on her way here." Everyone nodded. Sara was a hysterical mess. Catherine could understand why though. When someone you love is at the risk of leaving you forever the pain you feel is more than any words could describe. Life itself seems pointless without them and you start to wish you could take back everything you'd ever said or done to hurt them.

Sara had cried herself to sleep a few hours after and the silence in the room was deafening. The pain that was etched on her face every time she opened her eyes was enough to make a grown man cry. Grissom's mother had arrived the next morning and walked in to find everyone in the exact places they were when Catherine had called her. The Dr had come out in the middle of the night and said that no one would be permitted into Grissom's room that night but in the morning there was a possibility that he could have a few visitors.

Sara woke up and didn't remember where she was until the visions of the horrific scene replayed in her head. The tears formed in her eyes again and the pain in her heart came back. She saw the Dr and felt every nerve in her body ache. "Two people are allowed in at a time. As you all know he does have a chest tube in, and he is in a coma." The Dr walked away and Sara was already on her way to his room. She needed to see him.

Grissom's Mother was going to go in and see him as well but decided to give Sara some alone time with Gil. As Sara walked in she automatically started crying at the sight of him. She walked over to his side and took one of his hands in hers and kissed it. "Gil baby I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I love you so much honey." She couldn't speak anymore as she sobbed uncontrollably. Just as she closed her eyes she heard a monitor start to beep faster. She quickly opened her eyes and found herself staring into his blue ones.

**TBC….??...??...**

**Please tell me what ya'll think. Should I continue? **

**Thanks, Ash**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: As you've requested here is the next chapter. I told ya I'd try and do updates faster now.**

"Oh my God honey. We didn't think you'd be awake for a while. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I love you so much. I never meant for…." She stopped talking when he placed a finger over her lips silencing her. When he spoke his voice was rough and deep. "Sara this wasn't your fault, and I know you never meant for this to happen." She gave him a small smile, feeling slightly relieved that he was awake now. "Honey, I was so scared that you weren't going wake up. I thought I might never get to talk to you again. See your blue eyes. "He reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek and gave her a soft smile. " Sweetheart you will never get rid of me. You're going to be stuck with me forever." Grinning she replied. "I think I can find a way to deal with that."

Grissom placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her face down to his and kissed her lips gently. "I love you Sara. More than you'll ever know honey." Grissom's mother was watching from the door, tears falling down her cheeks. She could remember the first time that her son had spoken of Sara.

"_Now honey, tell me her name again?" Smiling he sat down and looked at his mother. "Her names Sara." His mother smiled, she had been slightly worried about her son seeing as how he never had brought a woman home for dinner since his eighth grade dance when he went with the neighbor girl Sharon._

"_Mom I don't know why but I can't take my eyes of her. She's so beautiful and she has this smile that could stop time." She smiled brightly and thought,' this sounds like the words of a man in love.' "Well honey, have you let her know that you have these feelings for her?" He quickly shook his head. "No." _

"_Why not?" His head seemed to drop slightly. "There are a few issues that go along with me feeling this way." She furrowed her brow and sat down next to him. "What issues? Is she married?" He shook his head and looked slightly away. "She's a student at the university." His mother's eyes widened. "Gilbert, she has to be way too young for you then." _

"_She is, she is. There's just something still about her that I can't get out of my head. I've told myself over and over that nothing can come from the way I feel and that I should get over it, but I can't." He sighed. "I…I think I might be in love with her."_

He looked from Sara to the door and saw his mother and smiled. "Hey mom." She practically ran to him and hugged him, but was careful not to hurt him or hit his chest tube. "Gilbert I was so worried about you. Don't do that to me." He smiled. "I'm sorry mom, I won't do it again." Sara headed out the door leaving Grissom and his mother alone when his mother turned around. "Sara where are you going? You need to be in here with him." Sara turned around and looked from his mother to him. "I just thought that you two would like some alone time together. His mother smiled. "Well I want to see the woman that my son has been talking about all these years."

Sara was speechless. "All these years?" His mother nodded as Grissom began to blush. "He has talked about you since the first day of that seminar at the university." Sara looked at Grissom. "You have?" Still blushing he nodded. "I um…yes." The Dr walked in and smiled. "Well Mr. Grissom you have impressed us all. We didn't expect you to even be awake for at least a few more days. How are you feeling?" Grissom looked at the Dr. "I'm feeling ok. Not the best but ok." The Dr nodded and looked at Sara and his mother. "I know that we said two people at a time but I really think he needs to be getting his rest right now." They both seemed to nod at the same time. His mother walked over and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you Gilbert. You rest now and I'll see you later." He smiled; Sara then walked over to him and smiled and leaned down and kisses his lips gently, then ran her fingers through his hair. "I'll see you soon honey. I love you." Smiling again he placed her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "I love you too Sara."

As they left the room he looked out his window and saw the rain falling. After a few minutes he closed his eyes and let the rhythm of the rain's sweet song put him to sleep.

**TBC….??...**

**Ya'll know the drill by now lol… Leave me a little message and tell me what ya think. **

** Ash **


End file.
